<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>moon without a tide by milcbowl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203984">moon without a tide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milcbowl/pseuds/milcbowl'>milcbowl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Watersports, Wetting, drunk dimi is horny dimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milcbowl/pseuds/milcbowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no love lost between Felix and weddings, the worst of all obligatory royal occasions by far. </p><p>And while Felix isn't generally a big drinker-- or a drinker at all, for that matter-- weddings are the one exception he allows himself to make it through.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>moon without a tide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To cheer up a friend &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix knows that it's summer in Faerghus when the air outside ceases to bite at him.</p><p>It's a lovely evening all things considered, not that he would have known as much had he opted to stay inside.</p><p>They're always stuffy affairs. Whether meeting or function-- it matters truly little. But <em>weddings--</em></p><p>There is no love lost between Felix and weddings, the worst of all obligatory royal occasions by far.</p><p>And while Felix isn't generally a big drinker-- or a drinker at all, for that matter-- weddings are the one exception he allows himself to make it through.</p><p>(The only alternative, as he'd explained to Dimitri, would be not going at all, and, as the royal advisor, his king's right-hand man, that suggestion had been quickly and efficiently shot down.)</p><p>So he drinks.</p><p>And drinks.</p><p>Not being a big drinker, the effects usually start to hit by the time he finishes his second goblet, Felix beginning to feel considerably warmer. The sensation blooms out from the back of his neck and spreads through his limbs from there until the only feeling left to him is happiness at being by Dimitri's side.</p><p>Now, though, he's almost grateful to whatever idiot decided to spew all over the latrine, Felix slowly making his way down the front steps and to the side of the estate... and only swaying slightly along the way.</p><p>He's about halfway through undoing the lacing of his breeches when he hears a branch snap somewhere behind him.</p><p>Dimitri is faster than his instincts, strong arms wrapping around him from behind.</p><p>"Let me help you," he whispers, his voice bordering on <em>husky.</em></p><p>"What? Don't be ridiculous; I can piss on my fucking own."</p><p>"Can you?"</p><p>The words hang heavy in the air between them, Felix blinking. Dimitri knows that it's a ridiculous question to ask, and yet--</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"Do you not want my help?" One of his hands runs down Felix's front only to arrive at his crotch-- and cup him. The ensuing slow massage sends a message-- until Dimitri's free hand finds his abdomen to press down on, and he is once again reminded of why he came out here.</p><p>He needs to <em>piss.</em></p><p>"Dimitri."</p><p>Dimitri has always been a rather... horny drunk. Not that Felix is any better, lowered inhibitions consistently getting the better of him, but-- he should have known that this was coming the second Dimitri's hand had found his knee under the table in the banquet hall.</p><p>He was just expecting it to happen later. In their guest bedchamber. Not--</p><p>The hand pawing over his cock and through the fabric becomes slowly, steadily more insistent.</p><p>"Should I take that to mean that you don't want my help?"</p><p>By Seiros, he even sounds <em>sad</em>.</p><p>"<em>Dimitri--</em>"</p><p>His voice cracks.</p><p>"I want to fuck you," he says, leaning in to whisper in Felix's ear. He knows. The erection pressing into his lower back more than tells a story. "I can't do that if your bladder is full, Felix."</p><p><em>Can't he?</em> What the fuck is he saying?</p><p>"Do you remember the nightmares I used to get when we were kids?"</p><p>The hand slowly bringing his cock to life is <em>distracting</em>. Of course he remembers. It would be impossible not to. The more important question is--</p><p>"Why."</p><p>"You were so accepting of me back then. I daresay it is only fair if I return the favor. Don't you agree, Felix?"</p><p>He can't be serious.</p><p>"<em>Boar--</em>"</p><p>He doesn't intend to use the ages-old nickname. It just slips out, Felix starting to squirm and struggle in Dimitri's grasp. There's no getting away, but he's already known that from the start, not if Dimitri doesn't want him to.</p><p>"It's been such a long time since you called me that. It's almost... nostalgic for me." He lets out a low chuckle. "Ah, but I suppose I ought to punish you for such imprudence."</p><p>Felix doesn't say anything. He knows there's no right answer, and he knows he's only getting harder.</p><p>He also knows that Dimitri can feel it perfectly well.</p><p>"I do wonder how long you'd be able to hold it in... how many cups of wine was it? Four, five? That has to be uncomfortable."</p><p>He's not wrong, which is irritating. It <em>is</em> uncomfortable. He's already been holding this in for far too long. First, it was putting off going to the latrine, then it was the trek across the entire estate to get to said latrine, and then it was the trek back after his unfortunate discovery. And now...</p><p>Now, this.</p><p>If it was pressing before...</p><p>"Come, Felix," Dimitri says, and lifts him up with unsurprising ease. When solid footing finds him once more, he's sitting on Dimitri's lap.</p><p>Why does there have to be a bench here?</p><p>"What do you want, boar?"</p><p>Even Felix isn't sure why he's doubling down, Dimitri's hand still insistent upon stimulating him through his trousers, his hips only barely resisting the urge to buck up toward it.</p><p>"Ah... I simply wish for you to be comfortable, Felix."</p><p>"I have to <em>piss.</em> Let go."</p><p>"I know this. I can hardly fault you."</p><p>It's starting to become a pressing need, which he knows is exactly what Dimitri wants. But he can't just-- he won't just--</p><p>He starts to struggle anew, squirming in his lap as Dimitri tightens his grasp on him. His free hand is still palming his cock, thumb venturing up to press down on his bladder.</p><p>"F-fuck--"</p><p>"I do wish to, Felix. It is a shame you are making it so difficult."</p><p>"You--" He can't believe he's about to ask this. "You actually want me to--"</p><p>It's impossible to actually finish the sentence. Dimitri's thumb insists upon his abdomen, willing him to succumb to his biology.</p><p>"Will you grant me this wish, Felix? Your king?"</p><p>He wishes he could cover his face, hide his shame behind his hands while he's doing this. Something he still can't believe he's doing at all--</p><p>But then he chokes out a dry sob and feels warmth bloom across his face and groin alike, soaking his smallclothes and his breeches in kind.</p><p>"Good boy," Dimitri whispers, and Felix wishes he could sink into the ground. "Ah, but you are so warm... I wonder if you're warm everywhere right now, Felix."</p><p>The lacing of his trousers was already undone in part, and Dimitri releases his groin only to slip a finger into his waiting mouth. The sucking sound beside his ear is the only warning he gets before the offending hand is slid past his waistband. Sliding his knees between Felix's, Dimitri parts his legs for him, leaving him spread open, hard, and trembling. His trousers are still wet, and there's--</p><p>"<em>Ah--</em>"</p><p>"So warm and tight for me," Dimitri mutters, his lips gracing the shell of his ear with his voice. "You have always been so obedient, Felix--"</p><p>"You're drunk, Boar," he hisses, earning him a second finger pressed inside of him, Felix bucking up with a grunt.</p><p>"Not nearly as drunk as you... what was it again, weddings require drinking lest I wish to leave you at home?"</p><p>"Mm--"</p><p>Dimitri starts scissoring his fingers, Felix gritting his teeth.</p><p>"And you do always so enjoy our fucking after the fact."</p><p>It's perhaps the greatest giveaway in Dimitri's case that he's tipsy enough to be horny. If he can say <em>fucking</em> without turning into a European maiden, then--</p><p>"A-ah, Dimitri--" he mutters as though it's a curse, his cock twitching when Dimitri's knuckle finds his prostate.</p><p>"I see I have lost my old moniker once more."</p><p>"What, too intimate for you?"</p><p>"Felix, please. There's no need to deride my affection for you. Do you think you might be able to fit three?"</p><p>"I w-wasn't--"</p><p>His words are cut off when Dimitri helps himself, Felix hissing as his hips reach up, begging for more friction. He's already uncomfortable <em>wet,</em> no thanks to Dimitri, and--</p><p>He slides his free hand past the lacing of his pants to wrap around Felix's aching cock, all rational thought temporarily absconding as he allows his head to fall back.</p><p>"You should drink more often, Felix."</p><p>"What, so you can take advantage of me and-- <em>mm--</em> make me piss myself?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Fuck, that shouldn't be nearly as hot as it is, Felix shimmying to try and get his trousers further down, anything to grant Dimitri more access.</p><p>"So needy," Dimitri gasps, withdrawing his fingers with a groan. "Do you think you're ready for me?"</p><p>"I'm never ready for you, you're huge."</p><p>"Would you prefer it if--"</p><p>"<em>Fuck me</em> already!"</p><p>Dimitri does nothing, Felix bristling. "Suck it first," he says simply, his hand leaving Felix's cock to twist into his hair.</p><p>It's not even a bad idea, allowing himself that little bit of lubrication. Felix hates that.</p><p>Turning around, he sinks down on his knees to the sight of Dimitri, hard and ready, just as big as memory serves. He just fucked him the other day, but-- he doesn't give him head often, and it always manages to surprise him all over again each and every time.</p><p>Felix says none of this, just wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and sinking down as far as his girth and length allows--</p><p>-- before Dimitri's fingers tighten their grip in his hair and take him that much further down, a low grunt of surprise escaping him as his cock twitches.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Reaching down to masturbate himself, Felix allows Dimitri to set the pace, guiding him up and down his cock as his own head falls back.</p><p>"Ah, Felix-- I always forget how exquisite your mouth feels, how wet and hot--"</p><p><em>That's my throat,</em> Felix thinks somewhat bitterly, but the precum leaking from the tip of his cock doesn't lie even as he feels himself gag.</p><p>He's pulled up and off of his cock before he has a chance to gag a second time, Dimitri urging him back up to to sit in his lap. His hands find his hips as his cock lines up at his entrance, and already Felix knows-- if he doesn't take his hand off his cock now, he'll come far too soon without warning.</p><p>So he grits his teeth, lets go, and focuses on relaxing as Dimitri eases him down onto his length.</p><p>The hisses and groans that leave him even once he's sheathed fully inside of him are as much pleasure as they are pain, but habit and practice win out over his body's resistance and he relaxes around his cock before long.</p><p>"So good for me," Dimitri mutters again, pulling Felix off of him before plunging back in to the hilt. This time it's Felix's head that falls back as he <em>moans,</em> gripping onto Dimitri's thighs for all he's worth as he feels himself get manhandled in all the right ways.</p><p>By Sothis, he fucking loves this idiot with his massive cock--</p><p>"<em>Faster,</em> " he grunts, fingers finding their way into his hair to tear at <em>something,</em> his own calves and thighs and hips now aiding the bounce up and down his cock.</p><p>"F-finish what you started, Boar," he hears himself say, Dimitri's fingers wrapping dutifully around his cock as he keeps moving, fucking himself more on instinct than anything else. Riding Dimitri's cock has always been more about instinct than anything else, as though this is somewhere he simply <em>belongs.</em></p><p>Dimitri knows how to handle his cock by now with relative ease, and Felix inhales sharply as he feels his own peak approach, his movements turning erratic. The hand not wrapped around his cock tightens its hold on his hip, and before he knows it, he's coming all over Dimitri's fingers and his piss-stained pants. The clenching of his ass is more than enough for Dimitri to follow him, teeth clamping down on the juncture of neck and shoulder. It can't have been more than a few seconds all told, but to Felix it feels like several blissfully erratic minutes, even after which he's still twitching, painfully sensitive, in Dimitri's lap.</p><p>"Fucking hell, Dima," he hears himself mutter, a soft breath escaping him, one that could almost be mistaken for laughter if one knew Felix well enough. "I can't go back in there with cum- and piss-stained breeches."</p><p>There's a smile in Dimitri's voice when he answers. "A good reason to avoid the rest of the wedding, wouldn't you say?"</p><p><em>Fuck,</em> he really does love that idiot, even if it only for knowing him far too well, far better than he'd want anyone to know him.</p><p>Anyone else.</p><p>"Yeah," he says instead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>